Save me!
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: Yugis best friend Sarah seems to be causing trouble between him and his boyfriend Danny, but can Yami Atem Sennen, Grandpas best friends grandson who is staying with them for a few months, help Yugi? Maybe in more ways than one? Yaoi YM&YY No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Egypt: ok for those of u how have read my other stories (especially Bloods Melody) sorry for the wait but iv hit writters block and a lots being going wrong with me lately and so i just NEEDED to write this!

* * *

Yugi sat on the sofa crying his eyes out, burying his face into the cushions to muffle the sounds of his weeping so his Grandfather, who was manning the shop down stairs, wouldn't hear him. Confused yet? Allow me to fill you in.

Yugi had been enjoying collage, his classes were going well though it was a lot of work to keep on top of, and he even found his first relationship and a serious one at that.

Now Yugi had heard of the new boy, a tall thin teen who had taken a liking to his old friend Sarah and asked her out a few times but was always turned down, but Yugi never really talked to him. Sarah would tell Yugi how weird he seemed and how he wasn't her type. Then Yugi, childish looking with a goody-goody mind set, had just been sitting in the library with his best friend Joey working away at a school computer when the tall blond with greenish blue eyes had taken the seat next to him. The mature looking teen introduced himself as Danny, chatting with him and messing about with the keyboard, typing silly words like pancakes to make Yugi giggle.

The next day, Yugi was in the library again with Joey sitting opposite him and his other best friend Sarah, a girl only slightly bigger then himself who would die her hair and loved fake tan. Sarah, best friend since year 8 when Yugi stuck up for the girl whenever others would have a go at her, sat next to Joey, reading and working away while Yugi and Joey chatted lightly as well as writing notes... That was until Danny made a surprise appearance.

The tall lanky teen sat on the table next to the group, on the seat closest to Yugi. The two smiled at each other and started chatting, but the teacher called for silence as the lesson started. Pouting at the interruption, Yugi pulled out his note pad and carried on the conversation. About half way down the page, Danny asked him what he was doing that weekend.

_Nothing :/ what about u?_

_Me neither, want to go to the cinemas?_

Yugi was taken aback. No one besides his friends ever asked him to hang out, but he smiled.

_Yeah sure I'd like that_

_Wanna make it a date?_

Now Yugi was flabbergasted. NO ONE had EVER SERIOUSLY asked him out before! Sure popular people did for a joke but Danny was been serious.

Yugi said yes. _Why not? I mean, he's funny, sweet, kind, a great guy._ Yugi thought at the time.

That night, Sarah text Yugi saying that Danny had been asking her out for that Saturday when they were supposed to be going out. Needless to say, Yugi was depressed. _Was he just trying to get Sarah jealous?_

_So are you still going to go out with him?_ Sarah then text.

_I don't know, I'll see what happens tomorrow._

And Danny was fine with Yugi, he came to see him at lunch and chatted with him normally. Confused, Yugi asked to see these texts that Danny had sent Sarah, but the girl got defensive.

"Why would you want to see them? They'll only make you upset! Don't you trust me?"

The next day was Friday, an open day for Yugi's school, staying open all day so parents could come in and see their kid's progress and future students could see what it was like. Yugi had been working away in art when he got a text from Danny saying that he had tried to come in and see him but the teacher had turned him away, then when Yugi's Grandfather came to pick him up, Danny came running out to see him off and gave him a hug right in front of the elder.

So that Saturday he met with Danny and the two hit it off! Danny was sweet and funny, always making Yugi laugh. Eventually Danny changed the subject.

"So did you ask Sarah to test me or is she just protective of you?" He asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a text from Sarah the other day asking me out for today."

Yugi was stunned. "She told me that you asked her!"

"I didn't. I can even show you the texts if you want?"

_Danny is actually willing so show the texts when Sarah wasn't..._

The two caught a late movie, and over half way through, Danny suddenly leaned closer to Yugi. Innocent little Yugi thought Jack wanted to say something, but instead pressed their lips together. The sweet kiss only lasted a second before Danny started to move his lips, and little Yugi simply moved his own to match the taller. Then Danny pushed his tongue into the smaller's mouth. Yugi pulled away blushing, saying it wasn't nice for others near them to see them kiss like that, looking beside him pointedly to a married couple who had been stealing glances in their direction.

So the two were boyfriends, and Yugi was ecstatic! Immediately he text Sarah to let her know how it went who then rang him for details. The girl honestly sounded thrilled for her younger friend, and Yugi couldn't have been happier.

After that night the two spent as much time together as possible, after school for a few minutes, having tea at each other's homes, going out on dates. Danny really made him feel special.

But Sarah kept staring at Danny, talking and giggling with him, texting him, even going to his house to study without even telling Yugi, then when Danny told him about it, said that Sarah had been getting a little "touchy-feely" with him.

Then all of a sudden, Sarah had just ignored them both. Yugi didn't really care, and Danny didn't seem to either. But then today, Yugi was ill.

Danny had text Yugi to see where he was to reply that he was at home sick.

_Ok. _ Was the simple reply.

That upset Yugi a little. _Whenever he's ill I keep texting him and talking, wishing him well, but Danny today..._

Then Sarah suddenly text him after a month. Now, Sarah had been asking her soft friend if she could go to his every Wednesday for tea and to hang out before her football, and despite his grandfather not been happy with it and not liking Sarah, said yes... All Sarah put was...

_Hey babe, hope you're feeling better soon, am I ok to come to yours tomorrow before footy? Thanks! Xxxxxxxxx_

Yugi was furious, on top of in pain with a headache and feeling sick. _Is that all she cares about? That she can come to mine tomorrow?_

_Thanks Sarah but honestly that's the last thing on my mind right now cause I really feel awful_ Yugi replied honestly.

_Ok so shall we say not for tomorrow...sorry xx_

_I didn't say that I'll hopefully be in school tomorrow so you can come over I'm just really tired and in a lot of pain right now_ Yugi replied.

Next thing he knew, Danny was texting him.

_What's up with you?_ Yugi flinched, sensing the bad tone from the text. Yugi frowned in anger. _What the hell has Sarah told him I said?_

_Like I just told Sarah I'm in a lot of pain and really tired._

_Don't take it out on us I am already annoyed with you don't make me even more annoyed._

That did it. Yugi burst into tears. _WHAT THE HELL!_ The boy knew that he was talking about how Danny wasn't getting his car because he went to see Yugi's Grandfather with him at lunch, even though Yugi said he didn't have to, but Danny insisted.

_Not talking to me now?_ Danny asked. Furious, Yugi turned off his phone, only just resisting the urge to throw it at the wall to break it.

_How dare he? I told him he didn't have to come! I told him it was ok! He was the one who insisted on coming with me! And just what did Sarah say to him to make him so mad at me anyway? And why the hell is he defending her? He's supposed to be on my side...isn't he?_

So there Yugi sat, balling his eyes out until his eyes hurt, but he couldn't stop. Yugi and Danny had told each other they loved each other all the time, Yugi tried to show it to Danny by trying to meet with him whenever he could! _But it just doesn't seem enough for him._ Yugi though sorrowfully to himself. _What do I do?_

"Yugi?"

* * *

Egypt: so review and tell me what you think! its my first comfort/romance/angst story so please be hinest! i'll update soon...i hope!


	2. Chapter 2

Egypt: sorry for the wait everyone but this is harder to write than i thought...i am definatly better at writing fluff

i think i better stick to fluff after this story... :/

anyway, this chapter's short but the nect ones a LOT longer and will be up some time later today so look out for it!

anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Yugi looked up slowly to see, just as he had feared, his Grandpa, Joey and someone else who he didn't know...who looked a lot like him...only older...more muscular. Yugi blinked a few times, ridding his eyes the last of his tears so his vision wasn't blurry.

"This is Yami. "Solomon Moto said slowly, a mix of worry and curiosity in his tone. "His Grandfather and I have been close friends for a long time so he's going to be staying with us for a few months... What on earth is the matter my boy?"

"N-Nothing Grandpa I'm fine." Yugi said thickly, whipping his tears and standing, offering his hand to Yami. "A pleasure to meet you Yami." Yami looked at Yugi closely, but then smiled softly and took his hand, shaking it gently.

"The pleasures mine. I have heard a lot about you and have been looking forward to meeting you." Yami said politely. Yugi blushed slightly at that, eyeing his Grandfather. _Ra only knows what that old man has said about me. Knowing him he's depicted me as a five year old...well seeing me cry like that probably didn't help his resolve...damn._ "Why don't you show me to our room so that I may get settled?" Yami suggested.

"Err sure." Yugi muttered, heading for the stairs. Joey was just about to follow, but Solomon called him back.

"I'd like your help in the kitchen Joseph if that's alright with you."

"Err sure thing Gramps." Joey gave one last glance towards the stairs, and then followed the elder into the kitchen.

Upstairs Yugi lead Yami down the hall and opened the door on his left.

"Here we go." Yugi announced, stepping aside to let Yami in. Yami smiled at the cosy room with light blue walls and cream carpet. Yugi sat on his bed and watched as Yami set is big back-pack down and started to unpack it.

"So, why don't you tell me what all that was about down there Yugi? I'd like to help." Yami said softly, like he was being careful with the emotional teen. Yugi blinked and shifted in his seat.

"It's a long and personal story...I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"But you won't be troubling me Yugi, like I said I'd like to help."

Yugi blushed and sighed. "A-Are you sure?" Yami looked up at the teen and gave him an encouraging smile. "Ok then."

After the whole story was out, Yugi was in tears again, but not as heavy as last time. Yami blinked a few times, then stood and sat on the edge of the single blue bed, pulling the smaller to him to give the childlike teen a hug.

"Sshh, it's ok. We can fix this." Yami soothed.

"H-How?"

"Well first off you need to stop crying and take a few deep breaths because working yourself up is only going to make the matters worse." Yugi nodded and did as he was told. "Ok good, now first off I think you need to admit and come to terms that Sarah is not a good friend and you need to avoid her at all costs." Yugi nodded again. Yami sighed in relief; glad Yugi was listening and taking his advice. "Ok now, I know you _like _this Danny...but are you sure you're in _love _with him? Are you sure _he _loves _you_? Because I know a little about relationships and I know that no good boyfriend who's in love with his partner would hurt them like this or treat them as badly as this Danny has just done to you."

Yugi stiffened and fell completely silent. _I do love Danny...don't I? I mean, I've never cried as much as I just have over him, and I feel this ache in my chest...that's a sign I love him right?_ Yugi kept on pondering until finally Yami had enough.

"Ok let's move on. If you're this unsure then you need to think about it over time and really consider your feelings for him. I think the best thing you can do Yugi is take a step back and look at this situation rationally. I mean, you're both under a lot of stress right? Big exam's coming up, maybe you both need to cool off and talk it out." Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

"Yeah your right. Thanks Yami, for listening and helping me." Yami shrugged and smiled.

"Anytime."

"Yugi, Yami tea time!" Solomon called. Smiling, Yugi jumped up and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Come on; let's go before Joey eats it all."

* * *

Egypt: review if you want, i couldnt care less at this point


	3. Chapter 3

Egypt: told you i'd update this again really soon

anyway, this chaps longer, and just to be clear and ecplain something so you understand, this story is not overly dramatic or tragic because i'm trying to make it as realistic as possible becaue most of my stories are fantasy so heres a serious story for a change

and on that note, on with the story

and as youv probably guessed, i DONT OWN YUGIOH

* * *

The next day, Yugi and Yami walked in to school together, but like usual, Danny was already at the pupil entrance and was talking to his friends. Yugi shifted on his feet nervously, biting his lip. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. Yugi looked to his side to see Yami smiling encouragingly at him.

"Guess I'll see you around Yugi. Just remember to keep calm and talk to him ok?" Yugi nodded and watched as Yami walked right passed the big group unnoticed, walking casually to the Common Room to wait for first period to start.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi walked up to the group. Feeling his fear heighten, he chickened out and poked his friend Tea in the side. The girl yelped and spun around, then giggled when she saw it was only Yugi.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ok I guess." Yugi muttered. Hearing his voice, Danny turned around.

"So what you're not going to even say good morning to me?" Yugi looked up and offered a weak smile, but the taller glared at him mockingly, shaking his head softly. _I know he's teasing me…but…_ Yugi looked back to Tea and tried to smile normally.

Tea glared at Danny but smiled softly so her friend. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Danny was watching him closely. Finally Yugi sighed and turned to him.

"D-do you want to sit outside and talk?" He asked timidly, eyes flickering to the small yard covered in benches and tables for kids to sit outside, covered by a metal canopy so they could go out in all weathers.

"No way I'm warm right here." Danny stated, voice sounding harsh to Yugi's ears.

"Ok fine." Yugi muttered, turning back to his friends again. After a few minutes, Yugi gathered the courage to talk to Danny who was still staring at him. "You know I gave you a choice as to joining me for lunch, I would have been fine with you saying no."

"Would you really Yugi? You would have been fine eating lunch alone in that park?" Danny asked sarcastically. Yugi frowned.

"Yes I would have because I knew how much you wanted that car! I would have been just fine, but you insisted on joining me." Yugi said, voice sounding a lot stronger than he felt. Danny just continued to stare, but didn't reply. Yugi took a deep breath, preparing himself. "J-just tell me the truth… D-d-do you believe what your mum says…that I'm just using you as a pass time? Or do you just not know?"

"I honestly don't know any more Yugi."_And that's the final blow._ Yugi hung his head, looking away from the boy standing before him, trying hard not to let the tears that were screaming to be released out of his eyes, but could not ignore the heart crushing pain in his chest.

Danny sighed, taking Yugi's arm and leading him out to the benches, sitting him down. Yugi couldn't hold back any longer, and the tears spilled down his cheeks freely. The boy sniffed.

"Yugi, I am so sorry for taking out all my anger on you yesterday, I didn't mean to but I was just so worked up and how you were acting was just the icing on the cake so I took it out on you. I am so sorry and I didn't mean to-"

"How could you think like that about me? I thought you of all people knew I'm not a user!"

"I'm sorry Yugi but my mum's been making me doubt you ever since we started going out, she's always been making me second guess us-"

"You know its funny cause when my Grandpa tried to do that to me I didn't have a single doubt in my mind about you. I trusted you and I'd stand up for you-"

"I stood up for you that are why I and my mum screamed at each other for most of the night!"

"Then why the hell would you tell me what she says? You know it upsets me! I would never tell you anything like that because I know how much it would hurt you-"

"Because I wasn't thinking." Danny muttered, looking at his hands that were resting on the table. Yugi's tears were still flowing freely.

"I need to get to my form." Yugi muttered, standing up with his bag, but Danny was already in front of him holding him back.

"No Yugi please sit down we need to talk this out! I don't want us to break up but we need to get everything out." Sniffing and whipping his eyes roughly, Yugi sat back down; staring at the wall in front of him like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"You know what the worst part is? This argument all started because of Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"What the hell did she say to you to make you so mad at me yesterday?"

"I was already really wound up then Sarah told me that you were being short with her and I snapped."

"Well how about the fact that she's been using me, just so she has somewhere to go and get free food after school before footy, and that's the only reason she even bothered to text me yesterday, to make sure she could still come over." Danny didn't reply for a few seconds.

"I know Sarah she wouldn't use you-"

"Well guess what Danny, she is and has been for a long time, but it's only now that I realise it. I've known her for a lot longer than you Danny so I know what she's capable of." Danny seemed speechless. Students then started to fill the yard. Yugi sighed and stood up. "I better get to the library; I have a free first and have a lot of work to do." Danny nodded, standing up to walk with Yugi back inside to walk to the end of the corridor.

"Do I still get my hug?" Yugi turned to see Danny standing with his arms open and pleading eyes. Yugi managed to smile slightly and stop his tears, hugging the tall teen. The two stood there for a while, ignoring the stares of students and glares of teachers.

After a while Yugi looked up. "We're not over; we just need to work things out." Danny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you at break." Yugi nodded and the two parted ways, but not before Danny took of his gold ring and handed it to Yugi. "Wear it until break." He shouted over his shoulder. Yugi smiled and nodded, then hurried off to class.

When Yugi got to the library he found that he couldn't work. His eyes still hurt a lot from crying and he had a headache as well, but his biggest worry was what he was supposed to do about Sarah.

Sighing Yugi rubbed his heavy tired eyes. _Why does crying have to drain so much energy?_ Then Yugi felt someone behind him…leaning over him was a better description actually. Yugi looked up, finding himself breaking into a wide smile.

"Hi." He said, sounding more cheerful already.

"Hey. I told my teacher I needed to print some stuff off so I could see you. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I feel a lot better now that we talked it out. What about you?"

"I'm alright. Listen, study and work really hard so you come back next year ok? Cause I just want to be with you."

"I will I promise." The two smiled at each other but Yugi could tell Danny was really trying. _We're both going through a rough time right now; we're both under a lot of pressure from home and school, so we just need to be patient with each other._ Yugi though confidently. _Wow Yami was right; talking it all out did make everything better. _The taller then left, kicked out by the librarian because he wasn't doing any work.

At break Yugi got the end table and waited for Danny to join him, but Joey and Tea came instead.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be saving these seats."

Joey shrugged. "I'm sure your boy can stand sitting on the last spare seat." Yugi rolled his eyes and went back to reading his text book. The small teen looked up when he heard the library door open but his face fell when he saw Sarah walk in, and frowned at his book angrily when she took the last spare seat. Yugi bit his lip so as not to say anything.

"Oh Yugi, I can't come to yours tonight sorry-"

"That's alright you couldn't come anyway." Yugi replied without looking up from his book.

"Oh, why's that?" _Because I'm meagrely pissed at you, you boyfriend stealing-_

"Because a friend of mine is staying with me and my Grandfather for a while." Yugi answered, cutting off his thoughts.

"Yugi..." Sarah said, sounding like a question.

"Yes?" Yugi asked, not looking up from his history text book.

"Why are you wearing Danny's ring? That rings from his grandfather..." Yugi finally looked up to see Sarah's face looking like she was trying to hide her anger and frustration. Yugi smirked mentally, but smiled happily instead to her.

"Oh, me and Danny talked things out this morning and he gave me it to wear." Yugi relied happily. Sarah didn't say anything, instead dropped her head to her books. Yugi smiled slightly, looking up top Tea who smiled at him and gave him discreet thumbs up. Yugi bit his lip to hold in his giggles, Tea had never trusted Sarah and always disliked her, so it was no surprise Tea would be proud of him right now. Joey watched this then observed Sarah and frowned.

Yugi looked up as the door to the library opened again, his smile brightening and his heart beating harder when he saw it was Danny and his friend Jack. Yugi smiled and waved at them, but Danny took a chair and sat next to Sarah. Yugi's smile faltered and he looked to his book again. _Why did he sit next to her! Especially after what we talked about this morning! How could he!_

"Hey Yugi." Yugi looked up to his side and smiled when he saw Jack. Jack was smaller than Danny even though he was in the year above, kind, thoughtful and very funny. He and Yugi had become fast friends since he started dating Danny because Jack and Danny where good friends. "What you reading."

"Revising the Unification of Italy. I'm reading over the notes I made on Napoleonic-Italy."

"That was 1805 right?"

"Actually it technically started in 1792, Napoleon proclaimed himself King in 1805."

"Ah that's right I remember now. You're a good little historian Yugi." Yugi giggled, peeking at Danny and Sarah from the corner of his eyes to see them talking quietly to themselves. Yugi looked away, feeling the sting of tears. Jack didn't miss this and rubbed his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. Yugi smiled meekly at the older boy.

Break was ending and it was only Danny, Sarah, Yugi and Jack left. Jack was helping Yugi put his things away again when Danny came to stand by Yugi's side.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" He asked with a frown.

"You were sat next to Sarah and seemed to be talking about something important." Yugi stated, feeling Sarah's eyes on him and Danny.

"We were talking about what we were going to do at lunch. She has football but I was thinking it would be nice for us to go out with our friends for lunch." Danny explained.

"Sure. Hey do you want this ring back yet?" Yugi asked, holding his hand up. Danny shook his head.

"No I want you to wear it today." Yugi smiled and nodded, turning back to his bag. "Thanks for your help Jack. Hey have you got a car yet?"

"No, I can't find one I really like." Yugi hummed and smirked.

"I know what you mean. You know, if I had the money I'd buy the newest Ferrari in cheery red. Now that's a car... Or even that Atom! The second fastest car in the world and in my opinion, the best looking." Yugi smirked when Jack, Danny, and Sarah was staring at him. Jack looked up at Danny.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that he knows more about cars than us?" Yugi giggled as Jack and Danny had a passion for cars. Sarah then walked off, leaving Yugi feeling a little smug.

"I'll see you at the pupil entrance for lunch Yugi." Yugi smiled and nodded.

The next two hours were too slow for Yugi's liking, but eventually lunch came by and Yugi was feeling a little brighter about things. At break Danny was late getting there but everyone else had gathered. Joey, Tea, her twin Anza who was equally as nice and friendly only a lot more protective with her friends- Yugi no exception leading to quite a few arguments between her and Sarah- Jack and Rebecca, another old friend of Yugi's who he had known since the very beginning of High School and was a pretty nice person a lot of the time despite her fiery personality.

Once Danny finally joined them, the group set off, only Yugi, Jack and Rebecca were at the back. Danny had run off to the front and seemed to be trying very hard to make conversation with everyone. This saddened Yugi but he wouldn't let it get to him, so instead focused on talking to Jack and Rebecca. The three had some good laughs as they walked up to the shops up the road from school. Once they got there, Danny just walked right passed Yugi without so much of a glance. Yugi hung his head, fighting the tears.

"Is it just me or is Danny ignoring you?" Jack asked suddenly outside the shop.

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed." Yugi muttered. Jack gave him a sad smile and nodded to the shop.

"Come on let's go and look around." Yugi nodded and followed him in.

"Hey guys look!" Rebecca cheered, skipping to a stop in front of them and show them £3. "Danny gave me it after I told him that I didn't have any lunch! Here!" She gave the two a pound each. "Now we can all buy something!" She smiled, then skipped off to see what she wanted. Yugi rolled his eyes at his friend then skimmed the shelves.

"So what's going on with you two anyway? Did you fight or something?" Jack asked. Sighing, Yugi gave his older friend a summary of what happened. "I have to ask...did you two...you know..." Yugi looked up at Jack, biting his lip. He knew he could trust him, but still, admitting to it. Yugi hung his head and nodded. Jack sighed.

"You think he used me?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"It's possible...I've known Danny since the beginning of the year but even I don't trust him." He replied seriously. Yugi bit his lip, feeling his eyes sting again. Taking a jagged breath, Yugi put on his brightest smile.

"Come on, help me find something I can buy with this quid." Jack smiled at the smallers efforts to brighten up and nodded, following Yugi's lead and changing the subject.

After Yugi had paid for a packet of salted Hooler Hops, he and Jack left the store to see Danny following the group who were already heading back. Yugi sighed and hung his head.

"Hey!" Yugi's head snapped up to see Danny taking his hand. "Come on slow-poke. Do you want to put those in my bag?" Yugi looked down at the chirps.

"No I've already opened them. I'll eat them as we walk down." Danny shrugged and dropped Yugi's hand, heading to the front again. Yugi sighed as he fell back to walk beside Jack again. "And there he goes ignoring me." Jack rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"Just let things play out. Who knows, there might be a good explanation for all of this and things may work out. Yugi nodded and looked at Danny again, seeing him smiling and laughing with his friends.

_I hope you're right Jack, I really do._


	4. Chapter 4

Egypt: WARNING this chaps more fluffy than anything really, just so u know

well this story is a hurt/comfort AND romance so... yeah...

anyway, here you are

hope u like it

* * *

It was Saturday and Yugi was sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him, only he wasn't even looking at his homework, he was staring out at the rainy day, watching as water dripped down his widow freely like tear drops and how the rain bounced on the roads down on the ground. Yugi sighed.

Yami was sat on the floor on his sleeping bag and mountain pile of couchins, pondering over his homework, but looked up when he heard the smaller sigh. _That's the fifth time this hour! He's really taking this whole thing with Danny hard._

Yami flinched when he remembered how lifeless and depressed Yugi had been when the boy had told him about that day and how he had taken his advise and talked things out with that..._guy_...only to be ignored at lunch. Yami remembered what excuse Danny had given Yugi.

"_He said that his friends were angry at him for spending so much time with me, so he wanted to concentrate on them. He said it wasn't his intention to ignore me."_

Yami shook his head. The teen always kept a cool head in situations like this and liked to think rationally, and from what Yugi had told him about Danny's mother he was willing to bet all his money that Danny's mother will have told him to spend his lunch with his friends like that. _Though he was so busy concentrating on his friends he forgot his own boyfriend? Either this guy had the mental capacity of a squirrel or he's playing Yugi...although having said that the guy doesn't seem all that bright...from what I hear anyway..._

Yami glanced up at the teen to see him _still_ staring out of that window at the rain. Yami frowned. _Yugi's letting this whole thing eat up at him. From what he told me of yesterday, things seemed to have been going well..._

* * *

~*~Flashback to Friday night (yesterday for those of you who aren't paying attention :P lol jk ;) )~*~

* * *

Yugi had sat on the sofa staring out of the window with a thoughtful look. Yami sighed and turned off the TV, standing to move so he was sat on the armchair nearest Yugi, rubbing his back soothingly.

Earlier, while Mr Moto was still working the shop, Yugi had told Yami everything that went on Thursday, then how on Friday Danny had acted almost like his usual self only less chatty and not as open. Yugi also told him how he had given Danny a present for their 5 month anniversary. Yugi seemed happy with that, especially as Sarah was standing right next to her watching as she gave it to him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

To be honest Yami was proud of Yugi for standing up to her like he was, showing her that he wasn't going to let her get to him and making a few points for himself along the way as well. But still, Yugi seemed troubled.

"Well it sounds to me like things are starting to return to normal for you again...so what's the problem?" He asked softly, trying to sound as caring and friendly as possible so Yugi didn't like he was pressuring him into telling him anything.

The smaller sighed and hung his head. "It's just...he seems to be turning back to normal...but I just can't. I mean...what happened really upset me and now I feel like our relationship is different... I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into things." Yami offered a soft smile, rubbing the boy's shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's perfectly natural to react like this after a fight. And yes it may take time for you before you also go back to normal. Maybe he senses how upset he made you so he's making an effort to make things right again by acting like nothing happened." Yugi nodded but bit his lip.

"But then why does it take him so long to answer my texts?" At this Yami frowned. _It doesn't take much too simply answer someone back, even if they are busy, it's not like it's a frigging marathon it doesn't take a lot of effort..._

Yami shrugged. "Well...you said that his mums really demanding right? Always giving him a hard time and stuff? Maybe she has something to do with it."

"Yeah you may be right." Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "Thanks Yami." Yami smirked and ruffled the smaller's hair.

"Anytime."

* * *

*~*End of Flashback*~*

* * *

_It seems even with our talk Yugi is still thinking about this too much. But then again who can blame him? I mean if someone is in love like how Danny claims to be with Yugi then you don't go around taking out your anger on that person. You do the opposite, you make sure you don't lose your temper and talk to them about it. I mean, someone as soft and sweet as Yugi would help Danny and talk to him if he was feeling down or angry about something. That idiot _has _to know _that _much._

Then an idea hit Yami, making him smirk slyly. _Ok operation "Cheer up Yugi" is a go!_ Yami jumped up suddenly and sighed loudly, stretching dramatically.

"I am so board after all that homework. How about you Yugi?" Yami asked cheerfully, jumping onto the bed to sit next to the smaller, more innocent version of him. Yugi looked down to the laptop and shrugged.

"I guess-"

"Well I have an idea to cheer us both up! Let's go out tonight!" Yugi looked up at Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"Go out?"

"Yeah why not? We're good friends right? We can go to a restaurant and a teen club it will be a lot of fun!"

"Well...I don't know-"

"And you know what else we'll do?" Yugi sighed.

"What?"

"Dress you up, make you look hot, take some pics and put them on Facebook so that boy of yours can see what he's missing out on this weekend and so Sarah can see that she'll never match up to you!" Yugi stared wide eyed at Yami, completely speechless.

"I-I-I can't do that!" Yugi cried, jumping up from the bed.

"Why not? It'll be fun! And I'm sure it will do _wonders_ for you and Danny..." Yami said slyly, winking at the boy. Yugi blushed deeply.

"I-I don't know..." Yugi stuttered again, looking down and shifting nervously. _I do like the idea and everything, and Yami is a great guy so I know it will be fun and stuff...but that's just not the type of person I am! I don't go out to teen clubs or to restaurants late at night! ...But it would be something to take Danny off my mind..._

"Come on Yugi, give in to temptation for once and live a little." Yami said smoothly. Yugi's head snapped up to look at the taller and his kind smile.

Yugi hung his head again and nodded softly. Yami grinned triumphantly, practically running to Yugi's closet to look over the teens cloths only to dead-pan. _What on earth is all this? Does Yugi live in the 70's? It's all shirts, vests and business leggings._

"Yugi I'm sorry but you dress like my father? What the hell is all this?" Yami demanded with a frown. Yugi blushed and scowled playfully.

"For your information they are my college wear." Yugi said, striding over to Yami to pull out the draws. "These are my weekend wears. Yami nodded more approvingly when he saw vest tops, jeans and so on. Going through the clothing he sighed. _Yugi has to look great tonight...but really this isn't much to work with...I guess he would wear skinny jeans and a tight vest top with accessories..._

Yami's thoughts trailed off when he came to the bottom of the draw.

"Yugi...?"

"Yeah Yami?" Yugi called from the bathroom where he was already running a hot bath.

"What are these?" Yami asked, pulling out the clothing with a shocked look. _Well this is certainly the _last_ thing I expected to see in the quiet, shy, sweet teens draws that's for sure._

"What are you talking...a...bout...oh..._those_..." Yugi trailed off at seeing the clothing Yami was holding up. "I-I-I can explain..." Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's bright red blush over his full cheeks. "See...Tea, Anza and Joey bought them for me for my birthday this year...I've never even worn them!"

"As I can see, the tags are still on them." Yami just managed to say though his chuckles.

"I was going to return then and get their money back but I stuffed them down there for when I had time and forgot about them!" Yugi whined, backing away from Yami as he took steps closer.

"Well now you're not, because these are _perfect_." Yami purred out. Yugi blushed an apple red.

"There is no way that you are getting me into that!" Yami's sly smirk turned dark.

"Oh isn't there."

* * *

An hour later, Yugi was stood against the wall, shifting uncomfortably. Yami had a huge grin on his face as he turned on the camera and aimed it at Yugi.

"Ok now give me a small soft smile." Take a deep breath to steady his pounding heart, Yugi did as he was told. Yami pressed a button and the light flashed. "Perfect. Now do a dramatic funny pose." Yugi's blush was darker than ever before but he did as he was ordered. "Oh come on Yugi, smile, at least try to look like you're having fun."

Yugi bit his lip and looked over what he was wearing again. Yami had chosen for him tight black leather pants that clung to his legs like a second skin to flatter his curvy legs, three thick black silver studded belts, thick army boots, a sleeveless leather shirt that clung to his body snugly to flatter his curves, a chocker and thick black and silver wrist bands on each thin wrist. Yami had even gone as far as to put eyeliner on Yugi to emphasis his large childlike eyes and a little see through lip gloss so as to make his lips too smooth and shiny. Then to top it off without an ounce of warning, blew loads of glitter into his hair! _Where had he got that glitter from anyway?_

Taking a deep breath, he plastered a smirk onto his face and angled to the side to pose with his hips angled. "Perfect! Now one together!" Yami announced, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist to hold him to his side and hold the camera high above then to look down on them, both smiling happily. Yami took it and looked. "Awesome. Now to upload them." Yami announced.

Yugi had already logged on for him so he uploaded the pics, labelling them "Sexy and you know it ;) by Yami...now off out to party with Yugi!". Then labelling himself and Yugi in the pic, logging off and turning to Yugi.

"Leave your phone here." Yami ordered.

Yugi angled his head to the side cutely like a kitten. "Why?"

"With those pictures up Danny and others will probably be wanting to text or ring you, but it's important to show then that you're not easy and will answer only when you _want_ to, that then puts you in power of everything." Yugi nodded to show he understood, putting his phone on silent then leaving it on his bed side desk. Yami nodded approvingly and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Yugi giggled. "Let's."

* * *

Egypt: hope u liked it

review if u want


	5. Chapter 5

Egypt: and an update when im supposed to be revising for my finals...im so dead

oh well iv gotten to the point where i just dont care anymore -_-

so heres chapter 5, again really a fluffy chap but we should be going back to depressing in chapter 6

hope u enjoy it anyway

* * *

Yugi bit his lip when Yami led him into a nice quiet Italian restaurant in the middle of Domino City. The air was filled with fresh aromas of garlic, tomato, herbs and light chatter from families and couples. Yami asked for a booth at the back, out of the way from everyone else, and the host led them over straight away. Yugi smiled as he sat across from each other.

"Here are your menus, and my I say you two make the cutest couple!" The hostess, a pretty blond with a wide smile said, and then quickly left to get their server before Yugi could even protest.

Yami looked at Yugi with amusement, his panicked and blushing face at what the hostess had said. _He's so cute. _Yami thought with a smirk, picking up the menu to look over what looked good.

Taking a deep breath to try and cool his blushing cheeks, Yugi looked over at Yami to see the taller smirking and looking over his menu. Sighing, the smaller picked up his own menu and looked it over.

"Hey what can I get for you both to drink then?" Asked a brunet, pen and note pad at the ready. Yugi opened his mouth to order a diet coke when Yami interrupted him.

"We'll have a bottle of Rose Wine to share please." Yami said smoothly, flashing a charming smile.

"ID?" Yami nodded and pulled out his wallet to present a driving license to the woman. She gave a suspicious look to Yugi but nodded and went to the bar for their drink. Yugi stared at Yami, leaning over the table to whisper to him.

"I thought you were my age!"

"I am." Yami stated smugly.

"But fake ID's are illegal!" Yugi complained, shock clear in his eyes. Yami just shrugged and winked at him. Blushing, Yugi straightened as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here you go, and what would you like to eat?" Yami looked to Yugi to order first.

"Ummm...a-a margarita pizza please."

"Same for me also." Yami said smiling. The waitress nodded and walked away to the kitchens to give their orders. Yami expertly took the rose wine bottle and opened it, pouring Yugi and himself a small glass each.

"I don't think I should be drinking that..." Yugi said, nervousness and unease clear in his tone.

Yami rolled his eyes. "What you don't take alcohol well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Yugi pouted, picking up his own glass to take a sip.

"I never said that, I know my limits, but if my grandpa smells alcohol on me when we get home he'll never let me out of the house again without a chaperon." Yami burst out into laughter at that, but seeing Yugi's blank, serious expression, the laughter died on his lips.

"Wow, that strict hu?" Yugi nodded. "Hu...I guess the only way around that then is to go home _after _he's asleep." Yugi's eyes widened, making Yami smirk. "Oh come on Yugi, you look like you've never done an all-nighter-on-the-town before." Yami teased.

"That's because I haven't!"

"Well that will change tonight." Yami said with a smirk.

"You know, from all that advice and your kindness I thought you were the good-guy-type." Yugi mocked playfully.

Yami chuckled, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward. "I am a good guy, but I also know that breaking the rules every now and then his healthy and most of all fun. And so, while I am here, I will help you break these bad habits of yours and teach you how to have fun as well as be in control of your relationship." Yugi stared at Yami in shock.

"Well I have to admit...I wasn't expecting that answer..." Yami chuckled again.

When their food came the two kept up a light chatter as they ate, making each other laugh and also learning things about each other. After they were done eating, Yami insisted on paying then grabbed Yugi's hand to lead him through the busy night streets to a teen club.

Once inside, the two were enveloped in loud fast music that effected the beat of their hearts so it matched the banging tempo.

"It's awfully loud!" Yugi shouted to Yami, who turned to the younger and grinned.

"I know!" Yugi rolled his eyes at the taller but let him lead him over to a free booth. "Sit here and wait for me! I'm going to get us some drinks then we're dancing!" Yami told him, then turned before Yugi could protest.

_Oh just perfect. I can't even dance._ While Yugi waited he looked around the club, blushing when older male teens were looking at him and younger girl teens were eyeing him up. Blushing and shifting uncomfortably- which only made the girls giggle and whisper about how cute he was- Yugi turned in his seat and stared down at the table in front of him. Without warning a moment later, there was a bright colourful drink under his nose with diced fruits hanging on the sides and filled to the top with ice-cubes. Yugi looked up to see Yami taking the seat opposite him and already sipping on the drink.

"Err Yami...what is this?" Yugi asked timidly, eyeing the yellow and pink mixed liquid with suspicion. Yami grinned with amusement then leaned over to answer.

"It's a fruit juice of some kind, high packed with energy drink to give people enough energy to dance and stuff." Yugi's mouth made a little o shape as he took a sip. Bubbles and sugar teased his tongue and Yugi hummed in approval.

"Wow it looks weird but sure as hell tastes good!" Yami laughed at that, clanging his drink to Yugi's.

"Cheers then." Yugi smiled and the two took large gulps of their drinks. After a few seconds the two set their glasses down again and sighed out heavily, then Yami jumped up. "Come on Yugi let's dance!"

"I-I don't know I'm an awful dancer!" Yugi whined.

"Just follow my lead!" Yami encouraged, grabbing the boys hand and leading him to the dance floor. Yugi watched as Yami started jumping to the beat, pounding his fist into the air and slightly moved his hips as he jumped. The smaller copied the movements, giggling when others around them followed their lead and started dancing in time with them.

The song changed to "Turn up the Music" by Chris Brown, the crowd got bigger so Yugi and Yami came closer together, but there was still plenty of space so they weren't actually touching. The two were laughing and enjoying themselves to the full, moving to the music and letting the rhythm control their bodies, then Yami took Yugi's hand again and spun him around. By the fifth song the two had had two more of the colourful drinks and were starting to feel light headed after their sugar rush. Giggling, Yugi leaned forward so he could talk to Yami.

"You know, I wish I had a boyfriend like you Yami. You're not like Danny, your nice and really thoughtful and know how to show me a good time." Yami froze at Yugi's words, but Yugi didn't seem to notice, instead spun himself around in a circle few times until he stumbled and giggled from the dizziness.

"C-come on Yugi, let's get home." Yugi yawned and nodded in agreement, letting Yami take his arm and lead him home again.

* * *

Yugi groaned, turning over in his bed to face away from the light and snuggle into his covers more.

"Someone turn off those damn lights!" He groaned to himself.

"You can't turn off the sun, and even if you somehow did, the world would end." Came another, more awaked, groan -that sounded really more like a growl coming from the floor.

Yugi sat up in confusion to look out his window to see the sun high up in the sky.

"It can't be the afternoon already!" Yugi whispered in shock. Another, more ragged moan was heard, then Yami dropped himself on Yugi's bed, eyes half shut and rubbing his head.

"Yes it can and sadly it is." Yami mumbled.

"So why do we both have headaches?" Yugi asked curiously, but also annoyed as his own head was throbbing.

"That will be a mix of a hangover and the after effects of a major sugar rush." Yami sighed, falling backwards so he was laying sideways on the bed. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he heard loud buzzing from his bed side desk. Picking his phone up and unlocking the machine, Yugi saw he had several messages on Facebook and on his messages. "Well, well, well, someone's popular today." Yami said with a smug smile.

One Facebook there were comments from friends, Sarah and Danny, all saying that he looked great and asking where he was off out, some even asking if they could meet up with him and Yami to join them. The messages were mostly from Danny saying that he looked really sexy and wanting to know who Yami was and where they were going.

"That boy of yours is a _little_ protective isn't he?" Yami said sarcastically, seeing the texts easily as Yugi wasn't trying to hide them

"What should I reply?" Yugi asked innocently.

"The truth that you went out for a meal and dancing with a friend and you had a great time." Yugi smiled and nodded, saying nothing more.

_I wonder if he even remembers what he said... But it doesn't matter anyway even if he did, Yugi is with Danny and their relationship is on the mend. All I can do is stand by Yugi and look out for him, make sure that Danny doesn't play him about and keep an eye on that Sarah... After all, that's what _friends_ are for..._

* * *

Egypt: and another evil clif hanger cause i feel evil today

MMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*clears throat* anyway, review if ya want


	6. Chapter 6

Egypt: yo what's up?

im updating cause iv just had my first final AS level exam today so im in a better mood and so was able to write!

ok so after tomorrow i should be able to update more, especially with my other stories as well...

so here's the latest chaper, hope its not bad but my brain is pretty much mush right now from all the revision iv been doing to thats a warning for u all!

anyway, enjoy...i hope, if its bad u have my permission to flame

* * *

Yami couldn't help but clench his hands into tight fists as he heard Yugi giggle again. The teen had kept a close eye on the couple, and though Danny had a habit of disappearing for a few minutes then managing to appear out of thin air, the boy seemed fine. But that was Yami's problem.

Looking over, Danny had an arm around Yugi's waist and was kissing his forehead, making Yugi smile peacefully but brightly. Yami scowled and shifted his gaze, but the person who his fiery gaze landed on made his scowl darken even more. Sarah was stood with the couple staring at Danny with an unreadable gaze, she hadn't even glanced once at Yugi, her so called best friend, in the past 10 minutes.

"You know while you were away Yugi me and Sarah went to the park and did some bonding." Danny suddenly said his voice and tone even to suggest what their little "bonding" session wasn't all that innocent. Yami's face relaxed and saddened when he saw Yugi pull away from Danny and his bright smile falter.

"R-really? That's nice." Yami sighed and shook his head. _If Danny's trying to make Yugi feel bad and get him jealous then he's failing miserably. Yugi looks like he's about to burst into tears._ Worst yet to emphasis his little "joke" Danny wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders, and the girl didn't so much as flinch. _Ok that does it; it's time to fight back Yugi even if you don't want to._

"Hey, Yugi!" Yami called, strolling over to the three but only looking at Yugi, like he was the only one there which to Yami, was exactly how he wanted it. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out this weakened again like last weekend. I mean, I know you're free and we had such a great time last time."

Yami mentally grinned when he felt Danny glaring at him. Yugi bit his lip and looked at the ground but nodded. Smiling, Yami took the boys hand and started to lead him away. "Come on, our history class will start soon."

"O-ok!" Yugi stuttered, letting Yami lead him away with Danny and Sarah staring after them.

_How dare Danny? I mean, he claims to love Yugi, treats him good one minute, then makes bad, hurtful jokes the next! What is this boy playing at?_

Yugi watched Yami as he led him away, his shoulders tense and hunched to so he was upset. The boy frowned, worried for the taller.

* * *

After lunch Yugi had a free with Danny while Yami had chemistry. All throughout the period Yami tapped his pencil on the desk and stared at the clock, wishing time would speed up so he could see Yugi and check on him. Mercilessly, the hour finally ended and Yami was the first one out of the door. He headed straight to the library in hopes of catching Yugi, but when he got to the glass door, he froze. Yugi and Danny were staring at each other, both looking solemn.

Yugi hung his head as he walked out of the library, his lips turned into a depressed pout and his bottom lip quivering, his golden lightning shaped fringe covering his eyes. Yami saw this and his heart began to throb.

"Yugi?" Yami asked gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulders to stop him. The boy slowly raised his head. Yami thought he would burst into tears. Yugi's eyes were glistening with growing tears making his amethyst eyes sparkle like jewels, his cheeks were paler than usual like they were drained of their rosy colour, and his lip was clenched between his teeth to stop the shaking. "Yugi what on earth has happened to you?"

"...A girl in the year above has been texting him..." Yugi muttered out in a whisper, knowing that if he spoke any louder his voice would break and his tears would fall. "She asked him out and he told me he was considering it!" Yugi broke down on the second to last word, the tears he had being trying to fight now poured down his cheeks like a waterfall. Yami stood there dumfound.

* * *

Two hours later the two teens where back at home, both curled up on Yugi's bed, sitting upright with their backs on a mountain of pillows with a mug of hot chocolate, decorated with whipped cream and sprinkles of chocolate on top, in their hands. Yami was gazing worriedly at Yugi's tired puffy red eyes while Yugi was staring at the wall ahead of him with a blank face.

Yami had practically carried him home because he was crying so hard, helped him upstairs, laid him down, made him a hot chocolate then sat patiently for him to open up when he felt ready. _But how can I be ready for this?_ With a sigh, Yugi carefully pulled out a piece of paper, wary of the drinks they were holding, and then handed the folded A4 to Yami.

"It started with that paper, I didn't know about the girl yet he told me later. He had just told me that he was a bad person...I tried to tell him he wasn't...then, he wrote that..." Yugi explained. Yami opened the page and read.

* * *

_**Danny's writing**_ (when it's underlined it means he's exaggerating his words)

_Yugi's writing_

* * *

_**I feel that I am, because that's what I am **__**like**__** and it's the truth**_

_Well then explain to me why I can't see u like that because I'm a good judge of character and Danny, you're the nicest guy I have ever met!_

_**That's because I am probably your first **__**relationship**__**. Prove that I'm not a bad person when I look at girls**_

_Just stop talking like this please! I feel like you're trying to push me away!_

_**I am only trying to be honest!**_

_I know and I'm glad but you just seem so mad and upset and you always say I should find someone else!_

_**Because I know what will happen**_

_So you honestly think we'll break up?_

_**Can't you see how much I **__**DON'T **__**want that, I want to bloody run away with you! But I am scared of really upsetting u because I care for you! Look, I'm sorry I am not what you thought I was, fuck it I'm sorry that I'm not what **__**I**__** thought I was! I told you from the start that **__**I**__** would fuck it up!**_

_I wish you had more faith in us and yourself because I just don't see that happening to us, I KNOW how I feel for you and we've been through hard times before and pulled through. Unless YOU break up with me, I'm not planning on going anywhere._

_**Even if I cheat?**_

_That's different; would you stay with me if I cheated on you?_

_**Only once**_

_**Fool me once, shame on you,**_

_**Fool me twice, shame on **__**me,**_

_Well there's no way I'd cheat, I know who I love and he's sitting right in front of me. And I'd like to think that it's the same case for you...?_

_**:'( **__**Yes.**_

_:) then no more sad face_

_**Well then if that's the case, why is it that when someone asks me out I consider it?**_

_Seriously? What did you say?_

_**I'm still here aren't I? **_

_**Told you so...**_

_**REPLY**_

_What do you want me to say?_

_**Look at me**_

Yami clenched his fist, scrunching up the paper as he did so, grinding his teeth together. Yugi sniffed beside him.

"I walked out of the library after he put that. I felt like I was about to burst into tears and my body was really warm so I went outside for some fresh air but he ran after me. He told me how all his friends and parents told him to forget me and give her a chance, and that he hated hurting me but he thought that it was wrong to keep it all a secret from me. He also said how he thought that he would cheat on me," The boy sniffed sadly again, whipping his eyes clear as they blurred again. "Said that his old relationships would either cheat on him or he'd cheat on them and he thought that because his last girl cheated on him it was his turn. He then went on about how messed up and confused he felt... I told him how I wish he could see how I see him..."

Yugi looked up at Yami and laughed bitterly when he saw the hate in his eyes and could tell who it was directed at. "I know it's hard to believe what with all this going on, but he is actually a very nice, thoughtful, sweet person once you get to know him. And no one knows him better than I do; I know his bad sides and good. I love his good side and I want to help his bad...I hate seeing him so upset like he was today..." Yugi took another sip and sighed peacefully at the sugary warm goodness that cleansed his dry mouth. "It was then he told me about this other girl, how she's in the year above and been asking him out, he said they'd started as friends and he saw her as a friend when she asked but he considered the idea and still hadn't given her an answer."

"Does she know that you and he are together?" Yugi nodded sadly. "Wow, what a bitch." Yugi giggled weakly at that and nodded slightly.

The two sat in silence for some time. "Danny's not very secure is he? I mean, he's very...sensitive...attention seeking..." Yami observed. Yugi bit his lip and nodded a little, seeming timid and fragile. Yami watched Yugi's scared behaviour with anger and frustration. _At this rate Danny's going to drag Yugi down with him, he's no good for Yugi. Yugi is a gentle, shy person, always smiley, he needs protection and comfort, not to be giving that away..._ "Text him."

"W-what?" Yugi asked, voice shaking slightly as he looked up with wide eyes at Yami.

"Text him and make it clear that he has to chose between you or her. If he has any sense or respect for you he will say you and drop the subject, if not and he choices her or can't choice between you then tell him to delete your number and never bother you again." Yami said sternly. Yugi's eyes began to water again.

"I-I know what your saying is the right thing to do...but...it hurts so much to think he might not choice me." Yugi whispered brokenly, handing his head. Yami ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I know it hurts and hard to do, but you need to stick up for yourself and have some self-respect. You have to show him you're strong and you won't stand for that behaviour." Yami comforted, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and hugging him gently.

Yugi sat there in thought, thinking over what Yami had said and the earlier events of the day. The boy sat there with his legs folded and knees pressed to his chest, staring down at the mug in his hands and swirling the brown liquid around to make powder lines. Yugi finally sighed and nodded, leaning over Yami to his bedside desk for his phone and flipped it open. The boy started at the screen for a while, and then looked up at Yami.

"But what should I say?" He asked timidly.

"What you feel, what's concerning you, about what happened, talk it out between you and sort it out." Yami listed, looking down into his own mug. Yugi considered Yami's suggestions then nodded to himself. With a deep breath, he began...

* * *

Egypt: MWHAHAHA! another cliff hanger because i feel bitchy!

lol anyway,

if it was crap=flame it

if u somehow liked it=review

if u pity me=thank u T_T

thanks see ya next time


	7. Chapter 7

Egypt: i have been inspired for this chap!

and sorry its only short but im down right now so this was all i could bring myself to write

anyway, on with the chap

* * *

_**Danny's text **_

_Yugi's text_

* * *

_Do you know what I've just realised?_

_I was right all along, I do love you more and I have several reasons to back me up_

_Danny I've TRIED putting it behind be and work but it's all I can think about! Please just tell me, make a decision, me or her? Because I can't handle anymore, I need to know._

_**You **_

_**Of cause**_

_**Sorry for the wait I was doing Maths**_

_Its fine_

_**You believe me? Xx**_

_**Babe?**_

_Right now I don't know what to believe because I KNOW that if it was me I wouldn't have to consider it, id pick you_

Yami tried to ignore the pain that constricted his heart. Yugi was so sweet and truthful with his feelings. Here he was pouring his heart out all because _Danny_ couldn't see how lucky he was to even have Yugi. _Yugi will always pick Danny...never me... But then...isn't that the right thing...they are together...Yugi's just being loyal...but if he had to choice...who'd he pick?_ Yami shook himself from his thoughts, mentally kicking himself for being selfish and thinking of his own problems when Yugio was laying by his side crying his eyes out over this stupid guy.

_**I'm sorry I'm just being honest with you because I love you xxxx it was just a bump in the road**_

_**Please talk**_

_And I'm so grateful that you were honest I really am...but u hesitated, you considered her over me and that hurts_

_**I am sorry it is done now dealt with**_

_**Please talk**_

_**I already feel terrible**_

_Don't, don't feel bad_

_**Well I bloody well do D: haha xx**_

_Look, u make me so, so happy, I love u, this is done and dealt with, lets forget about it and put it behind us k? Xxxx_

_**Yes xxxxx**_

_**Thankyou**_

_Ur MY boyfriend and I'll love I no matter what xxxx ur right it's just a bump in the road, but its the hard times that make us as a couple stronger xxxxxxxx I love u _

_**I wuv you 2**_

"He said that he and his parents want me to go on holiday with them in Scotland..." Yugi sighed.

"Is that such a good idea after something as serious as this?" Yugi shrugged.

"Well I was going to go up to Seto's lake house with some friends and asked if Danny could come and they said yes... I think what we need is to spend some time together to get through all this." Yami inwardly sighed at that. _This isn't going to end well, I can feel it._

Yugi and Danny spent every spare second together through that next week, both working hard in coursework and upcoming exams , and Yami stood by and watched, admiring Yugi's happy smile and glaring at Danny whenever he looked at anyone else other than Yugi.

* * *

That weekend, Danny invited Yugi over and Seto had agreed to drop Yugi off after some earns he had to run for his kid brother. Yami had managed to smile and wave bye to Yugi, making the young teen think everything was ok when really inside Yami wanted to beg Yugi not to go. Yami sighed as he watched the TV, not really paying any attention to it. The teen jumped when the door slammed shut and Yugi came running though, tears pouring down his eyes half an hour later.

Astonished, Yami ran after Yugi up the stairs, managing to catch the door and get into the room before Yugi could slam that as well.

"Yugi? What happened? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Yami urged, holing the boy by his shoulders.

"Danny dumped me!" Yugi whaled.

Ra only knows how many hours later, Yugi was curled up at Yami's side as the other held him comfortingly, both lying on his bed again. Yugi sniffed his eyes painfully red and his body feeling weak and drained.

"I was 15 minutes late when Danny text me saying he was going to have lunch so I panicked, wondering what was going on. On calling him he said there was no point in me going to see him, that hurt so I didn't talk to him, then Seto got upset that Danny upset me and had make him trail around for nothing so said that he couldn't come with us to the lake house. I text Danny telling him, then he text back "fine then don't come to Scotland, see if I care" and then that it wasn't working between us and we don't see each other anymore so he wanted us to be friends instead. But how can I just be his friend Yami? I still really care for him!" Yugi moaned, burying his head into Yami's shoulder while the older rubbed soothing circles into the small of Yugi's back.

"Sshh, there, there, you'll get through this Yugi. I know you will." Yami muttered softly into Yugi's ear.

"How?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Firstly, by letting him go. Face it Yugi, over this past month or so, how happy has he made you compared to how many times he's made you cry?" Yami demanded. Yugi sniffed again.

"Very little." He replied in a weak voice.

"So he's just not worth it then is he?" Yami asked softly, trying to keep Yugi calm.

"But what about all those good times together?" Yugi muttered quietly to himself. Yami sighed at that.

"I know it's hard, believe me, but just think Yugi. You've worked really hard to make this whole thing work out well, you've put a lot of effort into your relationship with him, but it hasn't worked, and he's barely helped make things better. In fact if anything he's make things worse." Yugi sighed as he listened, pulling the covers over himself tighter in effort to stop his shaking.

"Then what do I do?" Yugi asked meekly.

"You bounce back. You look good going to school, make an effort, smile and laugh, and show him what he's missing out on. Then you keep working, keep yourself busy with friends and family to keep your mind off him, then you'll find that someday soon you'll wake up and think, 'Hu, why did I like that idiot in the first place?'." Yugi giggled throatily at that, and managed a weak nod.

"Thank you Yami. I don't know where I'd be without you." And with that, the boy curled up tighter against Yami's side and fell asleep. Yami sighed, kissing Yugi's forehead gently.

"As long as you need me, I'm not going anywhere...my little one."

* * *

Egypt: short i know but chap 8 should be longer so stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

Egypt: yo

yugi&Atem: hey!

Egypt: here's a new chap

hope its ok and u enjoy it

* * *

Yugi sighed contently, feeling peaceful and warm. _I haven't felt this comfortable in a while._ The childish looking teen slowly opened his eyes, met with the sleeping face of Yami. _Wow...Yami actually looks cute when he's sleeping, I didn't notice before..._ Slowly, yesterday came back to Yugi. Sighing, he gently slipped out of Yami's arms, grabbing his black denim shorts and a red vest, heading to his bathroom to get washed and dressed.

After cleaning his face and having a quick shower, Yugi leaned on the sink and looked into his foggy mirror. _Yami said I should bounce back... _Yugi down casted his eyes and thought over last night, remembering how safe he felt in Yami's arms, hoe comforted and secure. Looking back at himself, Yugi found himself smiling at the memory. _Yami really has been there for me...every step of the way._

Pushing off from the sink with a determined smile, Yugi got dressed and went back into his bedroom to see Yami still sleeping soundly. With a giggle, Yugi wrote him a note, leaving it on his pillow in Yami's line of sight, then exited his room quietly before jogging out of the house.

Yugi kept up a healthy running pace as he ran all the way to the park, making his way around the grounds, before running the same way home. By the time he made it back to the shop, Yugi's throat felt like it was on fire and he was panting, leaning over with his hands resting on his knees for support.

"Here." Yugi looked up at the familiar voice with a smile, and then looked at the glass of water.

"I didn't know you were a psychic as well as a therapist." Yugi teased as he took the glass. Yami snorted and folded his arms over his chest, leaning on the door post with a smirk. _Wow...he looks sexy when he does that. Did he always have a chest like that?_ Yugi blushed as he gulped down the cold liquid greedily.

"It doesn't take a psychic to figure out that when someone leaves a note saying, _"Going for a run, time to bounce back"_ that they're going to need a drink. And I'm not a therapist; I'm just good at offering advice." Yami replied with a shrug and a wink. Yugi giggled. "Nice run?"

The boy nodded. "I went to the park. It felt good." Yami smiled at that.

"Well some on, let's get some breakfast then we'll go shopping and improve your wardrobe." Yugi nodded with a smile of his own, following Yami inside.

An hour and a half later, Yugi and Yami were walking through the mall, looking in any shops that caught their attention. Already Yugi looked like a different person. Yami had him wearing tight leather leggings again and a red leather vest decorated with buckles.

The first stop the two made, to Yami's surprise, was by Yugi's choice and after a small agreement between the two; Yugi had won and exited the store with his left ear pierced and a small silver stud through it with an amethyst gem in the middle.

"I still think that was a step too far." Yami muttered, looking over Yugi worriedly, but the boy just rolled his eyes at his companion.

"I'm not turning Goth or Emo because of him. I've always wanted to get my ear pierced, and now I can." Yugi said. Yami noticed that Yugi was holding his head higher than he used to and had a smile on his full lips. The new appearance made Yami smile and nod.

After their first stop, the two bought Yugi more thick bracelets and some different chokers. For cloths, they bought tighter, better fitting clothing for the small teen so his thin waist and good curves would always be in view, but were careful to make sure they didn't just buy black or leather.

Yugi found himself laughing a lot more with Yami, smiling more, even feeling lighter. _It's like...this weight has been lifted and I can be myself easier. Is it because I and Danny are over...or because of Yami?_ Yugi pondered to himself.

"Come on Yugi!" Yugi was broken from his thoughts as Yami called him, grabbing his hand and leading him away. "We need to get you some shoes as well. No more of those Grandpa shoes for you."

"Hey!" Yami chucked as Yugi pouted, and after a moment, Yugi found himself laughing as well along with Yami. "I guess my school shoes are old fashioned."

"You guess?"

"Oh shut up."

"Not gonna happen."

"You're mean!"

"And you're too innocent for your own good." Yami teased. Yugi pouted, sticking his tongue out at him, making Yami through his head back and laugh.

The two came out of the shop with sneakers, some caps, and boots to go with some of Yugi's new outfits. When they came out, they decided it was time for lunch, but when Yami returned with their tray, Yugi was on his phone.

"Am I that boring?" Yami mocked. Yugi giggled and shook his head.

"I'm just deactivating my Facebook." Yugi said, sounding proud. "I don't use it anyway." Yami nodded in understanding. Yugi sighed and set his phone down, smiling. "I think we should go out again."

Yami looked up at Yugi from his drink. He swallowed his mouthful of coke and smiled. "Sure, what would you like to do this time?"

Yugi shrugged and smiled. "Anything, I don't really mind." Yami chuckled and nodded.

"Ok I'll come up with something them."

That week was a half term holiday so even though it was a Monday the boys slept in. When they woke up, Yami and Yugi walked to the park to meet with Joey, Seto, Mokubra, Tea, Anza and Rebecca to hang out.

"How are you holding up Yugi?" Tea asked softly, a caring smile on her face.

"Being honest...I still miss him, but I know he's no good for me and I realise now that I wasn't really all that happy with him through the last 6 weeks." Yugi sighed, giving her a shrug. Tea rubbed his back soothingly.

"Don't sweat it Yugi," Anza spoke up, laying on her back and sun bathing in front of the two. "You're a little cutie and a great guy; you'll have someone way better than him in no time at all." Anza sat up and with a hard frown, looked around among their group. "Speaking of better, I see that Sarah is nowhere in sight."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "She's playing football Anza."

"And not here supporting you when you need her."

"Shut up." Yugi muttered, taking a sip from his can. Anza gave him an apologetic smile which he gave a nod to say it was ok.

"He's not worth cryin' over Yug'. I saw 'im talkin' to loads of girls the other day." Tea smacked Joey around the back of the dead. "Ow! Was dat for?" Tea nodded her head towards Yugi to see his head hung. Yami sighed, standing up and sitting next to Yugi to wrap an around his shoulders and rub the tops of his arms.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "Thanks."

"For what?" Yami asked.

"For being here for me, for always being there for me." Yami smiled, resting his head on top of Yugi's.

"Anytime." Yugi smiled at that.

"Why don't we all go back to mine for dinner?" Yugi offered.

"Cool!" Everyone called.

The living room was filled with laughter as the arrow was spun again.

"Left hand yellow Yugi!" Seto said in a sigh. With a grunt, Yugi reached over the other bodies to reach the right dot, straining his arms and legs more. When he made it, he found himself face to face with Yami.

"Hey there." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "Yo. How you holding up?"

Yugi smirked. "Oh I have a few more founds left in me."

Suddenly, the whole pile collapsed. "Joey!" They chorused in angry voices.

"What? Da money bags gave me dat dot on purpose so I'd fall!" Joey yelled back.

"Yeah right mutt." Seto mocked.

Yugi braced his hands and lifted himself up, laughing softly. "This is why I hate twister." Yami chuckled under him. It was only then Yugi realised how close the two were, Yugi was resting on top of Yami so their chests were touching, and as the older chuckled, he shook Yugi gently, and they're faces were close together so Yugi could feel Yami's hot breath tickle his skin.

Yami watched with confusion as Yugi suddenly jumped up and stepped away from him.

"I-I'll go get us some fore snacks." Yugi muttered, picking up the half empty bowl and rushing off to the kitchen. With a determined frown, Yami pushed himself up and followed.

Yami stood in the doorway for a second as Yugi rushed around the kitchen, getting drinks and opening bags, filling the bowl again. "What's going on Yugi?"

Yugi jumped and spun around to see Yami watching him. "Y-Yami! I-I-I was just getting some for food and drinks. D-Do you want anything?"

"No." Yami pushed off from the doorway and walked towards Yugi slowly. "But i would like to know what was wrong just a moment ago."

"N-Nothing-" Yugi stuttered, backing away and blushing as Yami came closer.

"Oh really?" Yami tested. "You know, you're an awful liar Yugi." Yami stopped when he was face to face with Yugi and the small teen was trapped so he had to look at him. Yami smiled encouragingly at the spiky haired boy. Yugi sighed, taking a deep breath.

"O-Ok...I...Yami, I-" Yugi's Mobil buzzed. Yami mentally cursed, imagining he grabbing the offending devise and throwing it against the wall and smashing it into pieces with a baseball bat. _So damn close! What was he going to say? Why do the Gods hate me?_ "I-I-It's from him." Yugi said quietly. Yami froze, looking over Yugi's tense shoulders and pleading sad eyes.

"Oh." Yami said softly like a whisper. _Oh? Really? That's the best I can come up with? Ladies and gentlemen I give you the idiot of the year._

"He says...that he's sorry for what he did and regrets it..."

"Well he did a lot of things to regret." Yami growled. Yugi gulped, looking up at the taller teen with teary eyes. _Oh those adorable pleading puppy eyes...must...not...look...directly..Into them...must...resist..._

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly, voice sounding weak and pleading for help. _Damn, I looked._ "Please, tell me what to do!" Yami sighed and nodded.

"Ok, how do you feel, what do you honestly want?" Yami asked, swallowing the lump in his throat from fear of the answer.

"I-I...I miss him but...I can't trust him anymore, after what he did...I know he's no good for me..." Yami nodded, letting out his breath .

"Ok, now tell him that." Yugi nodded slowly.

* * *

_**Danny's text**_

_Yugi's text_

* * *

_So what do you want Danny?_

_**A different life**_

_I don't know what to do anymore, I miss you but what you did hurt me so much, I feel like I can't trust anything you say anymore_

_**Well I wish I could change what I did. I don't blame you**_

_Good because I'm not the one who gave up on us_

_**Yeah I know**_

Yami stood next to Yugi as he answered Danny, reading with approval. "Good Yugi." Yugi sniffed, blinking hard and fast to stop the tears.

"Yeah."

"Hey." Yugi looked up at Yami and tried to smile. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and hugged him. "It'll be ok. I'll always be here to help and support you."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Thank you Yami." He whispered.

* * *

Egypt; here hope that was to satisfaction

see ya later


	9. Chapter 9

Egypt: yo people, new chap for u all

i havent updated in a while cause my parents dragged me off to the Dales and i had no mobil reseption or internet connection -_-'

anyway, here u go, a new chap, hope u like it

* * *

Yugi was careful to breath in through his nose and out of his mouth steadily, making sure that his legs kept to their pace even though his muscles were throbbing. Finally Yugi sighed, moving to the trees and kneeling down to lay on his back on the cool grass to take a break and catch his breath. As Yugi's chest rose and fell rapidly, the boy concentrated on taking slow breaths to slow his heart rate. After a while, Yugi sat up and moved so he could rest his back against the tree, picking his iPod touch from his pocket to skip to the next song.

Yami had helped him come up with a Playlist of songs to help him get over Danny faster, and it seemed to be working. Yugi smiled in pride. _I haven't cried once since that day, and it's all thanks to Yami's help. He's helped to keep me busy, helped me with school work and stayed with me all the time so I don't have to be near Danny, even helped me with a fitness plan._ Yugi hummed along to the song, Part of Me by Katy Perry, his favourite song at the moment, though Yami said that Stronger by Kelly Clarkson suited him better.

Yugi sighed, standing up, relieved that his muscles didn't hurt as much as they had a few moments ago, and taking off for the shop. _I wonder what Yami's doing right now...it's about 12:10 so he'll probably be making lunch. I suppose he'll make me finish my homework afterwards, but then after that we can play a game. Maybe we'll play on the Wii this time, or one of Grandpa's old games... _Yugi suddenly froze where he was, realising that he was thinking of Yami again.

_Why am I always thinking of him? Yami's my best friend...isn't he?_ Yugi thought over the past few days, how Yami had taken such good care of him. Yami's face flashed in his mind, smiling and looking at him with his red eyes. Yugi blushed and shivered. _Oh this isn't good, I've fallen for Yami._

Solomon Moto looked up as the bell above the door went, seeing that his Grandson coming through the door in a loose gray vest and black shorts, earphones in and blaring out, looking sweaty and giddy.

"Hey Grandpa." Yugi smiled at the elder.

"Hello my boy, good run?" The small old man asked as he came around the counter.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I feel pretty good, but I'm going to take a shower before lunch ok?" The old man nodded. Yugi jogged upstairs. "Hey Yami." He called as he passed the kitchen.

"Hi Yugi." Yami called back as Yugi retreated to his room. A few moments later, Yugi came down in a navy blue polo shirt and black skinny jeans. Yami turned and smiled. "Hey, can you set the table? Lunch is done." Yugi nodded, setting the mats, plates and cutlery.

The day went by normally enough. The two worked on their homework together, played a few games until dinner time, watched some TV with Mr Moto, and then went to bed. But Yami noticed Yugi was acting oddly around him, like how he'd catch him Yugi looking at him and Yugi would turn away quickly and blush, or how he'd keep distance between them when they sat together of the sofa. Yami sighed and turned over in his make shift bed. _What can I do?_

The next day was Monday and another week at school.

"I can't wait for the holidays." Yugi muttered, making Yami chuckle.

"Not long now, just have to keep your head up." Yugi nodded, lifting his head up a little as the two ignored everyone in the pupil entrance and headed for their forms.

Yugi's first lesson was Chemistry with Tea and Anza, the three made a good team and the trio had good grades so the teacher let them work together all the time.

"Ok Yugi spill." Anza demanded as soon as he sat down and had his books out.

"W-What?" Yugi asked, taken aback by the sudden command.

"Don't play innocent with us little mister, we've noticed how you've been acting weird around Yami, so explain." Anza said slyly, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Yugi blushed terribly and hung his head in embarrassment. Tea scowled at her sister and slapped her around the head.

"Anza, you really can be rude when you want to be, and stop embarrassing the poor boy. We're supposed to be supporting him right now, not frigging interrogating the poor thing." Anza stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"He knows that I'd never upset him intentionally Tea so get off my back. So come on boyo, spill it."

Tea sighed and rubbed her temples. "Idiot, how do I live with you?"

"Because I'm your twin so zip it twinkle toes." Anza shot back with a scowl. Yugi giggled at the two. Though the twins could have firry fights, everyone knew that they loved each other and nice people.

"Yugi, you can tell us if you want to." Tea said soothingly, rubbing his back kindly. Yugi gave her a grateful smile but sighed.

"I think I should tell you because I need advise...and this time, I can't ask Yami." Anza leaned forward, making Tea send her a warning glare before also looking to Yugi. "Well...I-I-I...I think I'm falling for Yami."

Anza snorted. "Who wouldn't? He's like Prince charming." Tea hit her sister around the head again.

"You idiot. Just continue Yugi." Yugi swallowed and nodded.

"Well...he's like my best friend...a-a-and I'm afraid that he may not like me that way, I don't even know what his interests are in dating...and i-i-if we did try...w-what if it doesn't work out and I lose my best friend... I don't know what to do." Yugi muttered, hanging his head.

"Oh Yugi." Tea cooed, hugging her little friend to offer comfort.

"Well I think Yami already likes you." Tea and Yugi looked in surprise to Anza who was suddenly very calm and serious. "It's in the way he looks at you and how he treats you, I mean , just look at all the things he's done for you Yugi, not to mentions the looks he gave Danny when you two where together. I honestly thought Yami was going to kill him." Yugi smiled at that a little.

"So what should I do?" Yugi asked softly, as the teacher kept glaring in their direction.

"Spend more time with him, flirt a little, and give him hints. Then I'm positive Yami will do the rest." Yugi blushed brightly but nodded.

_Me? Flirt with Yami? How am I supposed to do that? How's someone even supposed to flirt? I mean, I've seen girls batter their eyelashes at guys but I can't do that. Maybe I should try being more playful and dress nicer..._

Yugi sat thinking throughout the lesson, not listening to a word the teacher said as he made plans and ideas. _I guess I could ask him if he wanted to check out that new club with me, that would work I think and still seem innocent..._

At lunch, the sun was out so the group moved onto the school field for lunch. Tea and Anza were busy chatting with Rebecca, Joey and the other boys had gone to play with a stray football they'd found, so all that was felt was Yugi and Yami sitting under the shade of a tree. Yugi sat slowly, taking small bites and taking his time chewing because he was nervous. _When should I ask him?_

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi jumped and looked to Yami who had spoken. The boy nodded, blushing when he realised that he was so deep in thought Yami had edged closer in concern.

"Y-yeah Yami, I was just thinking." Yugi stuttered, his cheeks darkening.

Yami's lips twisted like he was trying to hold back a smile. "What about?"

"Umm...well, I-I-I wanted to check out that new club that's just opened and wondered if you'd come along with me." Yugi gushed out.

"I'd love to but it will have to be tonight."

"Tonight? Tonight's a school night! Why tonight?"

"Because I'll be preparing to go back home after today." Yami said solemnly.

"W-wh-what?" Yugi gasped. _What? No! No he can't!_ The boy blinked hard and fast when he felt his eyes stinging with tears.

"My dad called last weekend and he wants me home as soon as possible, say's that unless I'm planning to move here then I have to return home." Yami muttered, looking out over the field.

"W-why can't you move here then? I-I-I mean, me and Grandpa enjoy having you around."

"But what about my other friends back home or my father and family? I don't want to leave Yugi, I really don't, but I have to think of them as well." Yami said sadly, looking to Yugi with a pained look.

Yugi's breathing turned really heavy, he could feel his heart clenching in his chest, his chest raising and falling rapidly. Suddenly he jumped up and started to walk away; walking along the edge of the field in a fast and even pace that eventually sped up until he was running as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going, how fast he was going, or who was calling him back, all Yugi concentrated in was what was in front of him.

Eventually, Yugi fell to his knees, hands catching him as he almost fell forwards. His chest was heaving, with breathing wheezy from all the effort he'd put in, his muscles aching in complaint. But the worst pain Yugi could feel was emotional. Yugi gripped his chest as he finally let himself cry.

_I can't believe I'm going to lose Yami! My anchor, my best friend, my first real crush, the one person who's really made a difference in my life and help to make me stronger, and now he's slipping away from me! _

Grateful that he had run to the park, Yugi sat under his favourite tree, his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, face buried into his knees as he cried.

* * *

Egpyt: ok so there u go, hope that was to some level of satisfaction

the next chap is the last so i'll try to update it as soon as possible

hope uv enjoyed it so far


	10. Chapter 10

Egypt: here it it the final chapter and my favourite one so far, you'll see why

hope u like it

* * *

"Yug'! ...Come on pal answer me! ...Yug'!" Joey called. It was now dinner time and Yugi hadn't shown up anywhere. He didn't return to school so Yami took Yugi's stuff home for him, with his own help. The two had hoped to find their small friend there but Solomon Moto said he hadn't seen Yugi since he left for school.

After searching the place and waiting for a few hours, Yami called the gang to see if anyone had seen him, and when they answered no, they came over to help search for him. Joey had volunteered to run to and search the park for his little buddy, but so far he was having no luck. _Thank God its summer time so it's still light that's all I can say._

"Hey Yug'! Come on!" Joey called again as he kept walking around.

Finally, Joey spotted a bundle under a tree. Rushing over, he saw Yugi curled up asleep with tear stains down his face. "Yug'." Joey said softly. With a sigh, Joey scooped up the sleeping teen and carried him out of the park.

* * *

Yugi woke slowly with a grown, he was warm but his eyes felt sour, his throat was dry, his head was throbbing. The boy frowned in confusion when he realised the sheets weren't his and the room was familiar, but was also not his. Sitting up, Yugi realised that it was Joey's room in his apartment. Yugi got up, stopping at the room door to listen.

"Yeah Tea he's fine...I found 'im sleeping and that's what he's doin' now...Yeah I'll call ya when he wakes up. 'Kay I'll see ya later." Yugi opened the door as Joey hung up. "Oh good your awake. 'Cause that mean's I've now gotta call everyone and tell 'em your awake." Yugi chucked at his friends teasing.

"It's not my fault you lot worry too much. What's wrong with skipping out on a free period to run to the park and chill for a while?" Yugi said emotionlessly.

"Nothin', except you didn't tell anyone whatcha were doin', where you were goin' or how long you'd be." Joey listed.

"Ok fair point." Yugi sighed, collapsing onto the sofa.

"So what happened anyway? Why'd ya run off like that?" Yugi hung his head and stayed silent. "You know, you had us all worried, and Yami was beside himself, blamin' himself sayin' he'd upset you." Yugi flinched at that.

"...I've fallen for him Joey...and...and now he's leaving." Yugi replied in a small voice, more tears falling.

Joey sighed and smiled sadly. "I guessed as much, that's why I brought you back to mine after I found you, not back to Gramps." Yugi looked up at Joey, tears running freely down his face.

"What do I do Joey? I have this pain in my chest and it hurts so much it feels like it's going to kill me!"

The blond sighed, having no answer to Yugi's plea, sitting beside his best friend and putting an around his shoulders in comfort. Yugi sniffed, resting his head on Joey's shoulder.

"Tell 'im." Joey suddenly said.

"What? Tell him?" Yugi asked in confusion, sitting up and pulling away slightly so he could look at his friend.

"Look, I think he likes ya to, so if you tell 'im how you feel then he can talk to his parents and maybe stay. And even if he doesn't, he's leaving anyway so ya may not see 'im for a while so ya don't have to be embarrassed." Yugi nodded, seeing Joey's logic.

"But...how can I tell him? I can't just come out with it!" Yugi complained.

"Why not? If ya don't try then ya defiantly gonna loose him, whereas if ya try, ya just might be surprised."

Yugi bit his lip.

An hour later, Joey was finishing calling their friends and Yugi's grandfather so they didn't have to worry about him. The blond managed to convince most of Yugi's story, that he hadn't been thinking and just wanted to run and some time alone. The only ones who didn't buy the story were Tea, Anza and Yami. Yugi was making dinner for the two, Gramps had agreed to let Yugi sleep at Joey's for the night, though Yami didn't sound too pleased.

"When does he leave?" Yugi asked suddenly after a long pause of silence.

Joey caught on immediately. "Not sure bud." Yugi gulped.

"He said that he was spending tomorrow on packing so he'd be ready to leave..." Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow night then?" Joey suggested.

"Maybe..."

"I think Tea and Anza know, want me ta call 'em?" Yugi simply nodded, so Joey picked up the phone again and dialled the number. A few moments later, Joey hung up with a sigh. "Yeah, tomorrow night but they're not sure on what time. Said Yami said his plane leaves around 7-ish." Yugi sighed. "So whatcha gonna do bud?"

"...I have no idea."

* * *

Yugi barely slept that night. Though the sofa was soft and rather cosy and his blankets kept him warm Yugi found himself tossing and turning all night. He didn't sleep until the early morning and woke around lunch time.

Sitting up, the boy stared ahead of him for what felt forever, his head spinning, heart in his throat from nerves and fear. Biting his lip, he grabbed his cloths and made his way to the bathroom for a short shower and to get dressed.

Clean and ready, Yugi slowly walked out of the bathroom, freezing when he was opposite the front door. The boy stood there in the middle of Joey's living room, the blond teen snoring away in his room, Yugi not knowing how long he stood there staring at the apartment door. Without warning, he took off as if his body was moving on its own, opening and shutting the apartment door as fast as he could, and then taking off down the apartment stares with careful speed so as not to trip, then going all out as he reached the street.

His Heart thundered through his chest and adrenaline buzzing through his veins to make him run faster than he ever had before. _I can't let him go, Joey's right, I need to tell him!_

* * *

Yami's eyes diverted from his packing back to the room door. With a sigh, Yami dropped onto the edge of Yugi's bed, hanging his head and running his hand through his hair. The teen had been having a hard time since that lunch, feeling guilt and pain at Yugi's reaction.

_I wish you were here Yugi. I wish I knew why you acted like that. I wish..._ Yami took an unsteady breath.

The teen looked up when the door burst open suddenly. Yami stood when he saw that Yugi stood there in the doorway, panting heavily, gasping as he stared back at him.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami felt his cheeks tingle with heat as he stuttered. Yugi pushed off from the doorway to stand in front of him, lifting his hand to brush his pointing finger under Yami's eye. Blinking, Yami realised that his tears that he'd been fighting had indeed leaked out. Yugi and Yami stared at each other in silence; time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're crying?" Yugi asked his voice soft with little emotion so Yami couldn't tell how the boy was feeling.

"I've been worried about you." Yami said, taking a small step towards the smaller. "So what happened? Why did you react like that? And where did you go?"

Yugi sighed, looking down and stepping slowly away to stand by the window. "I ran all the way to the park."

Yami gave a low whistle. "Wow, now that's a run." Yugi shivered when he felt Yami standing right behind him. "But you did answer my other questions."

Yugi took a deep breath before letting it out in a huff. "I was upset. Yami," Yugi turned his head to look at the taller. "I don't want you to go."

"Why?" Yami asked, his voice so soft it came out as a whisper.

Yugi dropped his head, gulped, took a large, loud, nervous breath, squeezed his eyes shut before suddenly going up on his tip toes to press his lips to Yami's. Yami's eyes widened to their fullest in shock and before he could snap himself out of his astonishment to enjoy the moment, Yugi pulled away with bright red cheeks.

"Because I like you. You've been there for me when I've needed you the most and helped to make me strong. Yami..." Yugi's voice grew unsteady as he looked up at the taller, his eyes watering. "I need you, I've fallen for you and that's why I was so upset yesterday, because the idea of loosing you was too much!"

"Yugi," Yami smiled softly, feeling his own eyes water slightly, taking Yugi's face into his hands to draw the boy closer to him. "You are mistaken, you do not need me."

Yugi stared at Yami, his eyes overflowing at last and a painful sob racked through his body. "I know how I feel about you Yami!" Yugi replied sharply, hurt and angry by the comment. "Do you not understand? I love yo-"

It was Yugi's turn to still in shock as Yami leaned down and suddenly pressed his lips to his own in a fiercer kiss than their last one. Yami pulled away after a while to see Yugi's eyes overflowing with tears and glowing with confusion.

"As I was saying, you're wrong. You said it yourself, you're strong now, and you don't need me." Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's. "There's a difference between needing someone and then wanting someone Yugi." Yami smiled widely. "It makes me happy to know you feel the same way for me as I feel for you."

Yugi let Yami's words sink in, his lips slowly pulling into a wide smile, cheeks tingling with heat. "Y-y-you feel the same? For how long?"

It was Yami's turn to blush. "Err...for about 4 or 5 weeks now..." Yugi giggled happily, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"All that time...and you never said anything."

Yami shrugged, wrapping his own arms around Yugi's waist. "You were with that idiot and I wanted you to be happy." Yugi's face fell slightly, hanging his head.

"I-I-I guess you still have to go." He mumbled, biting his lips hard to stop from sobbing again.

Yami hummed in thought for a moment, Yugi blushing when he felt Yami kissing his neck and jaw line. "Well...I suppose I could accidently miss my flight...and call my father telling him I want to stay...I am 17 after all." Yugi smiled, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment in Yami's arms as the taller kissed him tenderly, his heart hammering against his ribcage from happiness and pleasure.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi breathed before smashing his lips to Yami's for a passionate, long awaited kiss.

* * *

Danny, Sarah, Vivian and others all stood in the pupil entrance, smiling and chatting, holding their exam results. Being in their first year of college, they had sat their final exams in June, a month ago, and were looking forward to the long summer holiday.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my exam results along with Yami Sennen's." Everyone looked to the pupil entrance desk to see Yugi talking to the secretary, the desk covering most of the small teen, the girls giggling at how cute he seemed beside the tall desk.

"Yami needs to pick up his own dear."

"He's waiting in the car outside just there." Yugi pointed outside, the secretary standing and leaning over the desk to see.

"Oh yes, well then here you go Yugi."

"Thank you Miss, have a nice holiday." Yugi said, smiling charmingly in thanks.

"And you as well."

"Oh I will." Yugi replied with a chuckle, turning to walk back out.

"Oh Yugi!" Yugi paused when he heard his name called, tuning to see Vivian and her friends rushing over with Danny and Sarah in tow. Yugi grinned mentally when their eyes widened at the sight of him wearing his tight white leather outfit. "Well, well Yugi Moto, looks like someone's been working out!" Vivian observed, sounding shocked.

"You look good Yugi; we haven't seen you in so long!" Another girl spoke up. The teen put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Oh I've been around. I run once a day now and work out with my friends once a weekend, and I've been studying with friends in spare rooms so I learnt better." Yugi replied.

"So how did you do?" Sarah asked.

Yugi shrugged again. "Don't know, me and Yami are going to look at our results together."

Vivian looked around. "Where is Yami?"

"Right here." Yugi looked behind him and smirked when Yami came striding in. Yami stopped by Yugi's side, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping am arm around his shoulders. "Ready to go?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. "Yep let's go, I don't want Joey complaining that we're late."

"Where you boys off?" A girl asked.

"And since when are you two together?" Danny asked, glaring at Yami with what looked like anger.

Yugi hummed in thought for a second. "About three or four days after you text me that it was over." Yugi said evenly. Some of the girls in the group gasped and looked at Danny when they heard he'd dumped Yugi by text, making the tall teen shuffle on his feet nervously. "And we've been going out for well over a month now."

Yami was watching Yugi, grinning. "And now we're off to the airport with Yugi's friends to go and visit my parents and friends in Egypt for a holiday."

"Oh wow, you're so lucky Yugi! And you both look adorable together!" Vivian complimented.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a soft look. "I know I'm lucky."

Yami, smiling brightly with pride and joy, squeezed Yugi's shoulders. "Well let's get a move on, I promised my friends they could meet us at the airport in Cairo and Bakura will be majorly pissed if I miss my flight _again_." Yami winked at Yugi and gave him a meaningful look which made the boy blush and giggled. Nodding, Yugi letting Yami lead him out, turning his head slightly to wave bye to the group and wishing them a good holiday.

As the two got in Yami's new car, a 2008 Saad 9-3 red convertible with black strips down the middle of the car- compliments of Yami's father who, to Yugi's astonishment, is very rich- Yugi found he couldn't stop smiling.

"Well someone's happy." Yami mocked lightly.

"And why shouldn't I be? I stood up to Danny and proved I'm stronger and better off without him and Sarah, I have great friends, we're off on a dream holiday to Egypt, and I an amazing boyfriend who loves me as much as I love him. My life Rocks!" Yugi cheered. Yami laughed happily, turning on his CD player to his favourite song.

Yugi blushed when he realised the song was Scream by Usher, but smiled happily and sung along with his boyfriend as they pulled out onto the main road, the sun shining for once, the day warm and perfect.

* * *

Egypt: i guess the endings a little cheesy but hey what the hell

so review if ya want

hope u liked the story

see ya


End file.
